


Of Happiness and Heartbreak

by Silverydust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverydust/pseuds/Silverydust
Summary: Nothing, nothing would compare to the pain of finding one's beloved... only to lose them, before their time.





	Of Happiness and Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> For the countless dead of the Wars and battles, and for the loved ones they left behind...

I never knew wonder until I saw you,

I never knew beauty until I behold your smile,

I never knew happiness until you shared my laugh,

I never knew joy until you said that you loved me too;

I never knew heartbreak until you were gone.

The world was once in shades of rainbow,

Now it was in shades of grey,

And I swore that I shall never love again,

For I could not endure the pain,

Of a broken heart,

And a lover slain.


End file.
